


Teddy Lupin and the Hufflepuff Girl.

by Angelica_Delacour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_Delacour/pseuds/Angelica_Delacour
Summary: Playboy, Hufflepuff, Teddy Lupin's friends convince him that he needs to get on good terms with someone he hates, Diana Sky. Albus and Scorpius say that she could help all four of them (James too) with a prank they have been planning for weeks. How will this story turn out? Will Teddy and James succeed with their almost impossible mission to befriend a Hufflepuff with anger issues? Find out more in "Teddy and the Hufflepuff Girl."
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. How They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving this crappy story a chance. I'm still young so my grammar might not be that good. Please leave any suggestions in the comments! :) Also, I'm changing the timeline a bit so that the kids would be in a more similar age group.

Teddy Lupin stares at the unfamiliar girl from across the Hufflepuff common room. He looks at her long brown hair in a tight low ponytail, she's staring down at her herbology book. Teddy squints, brows furrowed trying to figure out precisely who she is.  
She glanced up, eyes locked on his, that unrecognizable, hazel pair of eyes. Teddy knew almost everyone in the school. Is she a new student? Or did Teddy just never noticed her? This frustrated Teddy, just like difficult potions homework.

Teddy was snapped out of his thoughts, as he noticed the hazel-eyed female pacing toward his direction, he took a swift look around to see if anyone else were there and if she was walking towards a friend, instead of him.  
“Hello.” greeted the unnamed Hufflepuff. Teddy was startled by her American accent.  
“Hey, who are you? ?” Teddy replied. She giggled.  
“So many questions?” she said with a wide smile. “I just noticed you were staring at me. Diana Sky, the second year, remember?” Diana held out her hand, to be shaken.

“Absolute pleasure, names Teddy Lupin.” Teddy grinned, standing up next to her, but ignoring handshake. Teddy was known to be quite the playboy at times. Teachers have many times found him snogging people behind a broom shed, each time a different person. Diana was pretty attractive in his eyes, he wouldn’t mind a little snog one in a while with her. “So, how come I’ve never seen you before?”  
“You’ve never noticed me, wow, I just thought you forgot my name?” she looked flabbergasted, maybe she thought the questions were a joke. “ I'm friends with Lily, do you know at least know her?”

“Albus’ sis? You’re her friend?” Teddy asked. He didn’t mean to be offensive, honestly, he was just surprised. He saw Lily sometimes, not much, mostly when they were discussing whose prank cost the most points. He never saw Lily with Diana, neither did Albus or James ever mention her. Teddy glanced back to his charms, losing interest.

“Well okay, if you don't want to talk to me.” Diana looked as though she was offended. “You could’ve just asked me to go instead of implying that I’m so unimportant you’ve haven’t noticed me in the two years in been here, and that you’ve noticed my best friend but not me!”  
Diana turned around so fast her hair struck Teddy’s face. Teddy let her walk away, let her blow off steam. He knew she would come racing back to him, begging, for forgiveness, like the other ladies.

Teddy went through the portrait hole to meet up with James, Albus, and Scorpius to prepare their next prank. He had been considering stealing one of the Ravenclaws bookclubs book-of-the- week. He could almost imagine the look of dread on their faces as they frantically look in different places. He could almost see their dismay as they walk into the Great Hall, looking frantically around, for their beloved book.  
He entered an empty unused classroom when...

“Ted’! Hey mate, you’re late, again.” yelled a voice. It was James. He was smiling cheerfully. He patting an empty spot next to him. “So, who’s the lucky girl today?”  
“What? There’s no lucky girl.” Teddy replied.  
“One, whenever you’re late it’s always because there's a girl your snogging or flirting with. Two, your wairing that grin when you’ve met a smokin' girl.” Teddy couldn’t disagree with James. He always lost track of time when he was with a cute girl. The glowing facial expression Teddy was wearing was because he remembered a Honeydukes sale this weekend. Diana was a somewhat alluring girl but wasn’t his type. He likes girls glamorous, social, tall, and someone who wasn’t two years younger than him. Diana was petite, plain, and so, so complicated. Teddy was used to seeing through a girl from the first glace, Diana was different, whether in a good or bad way, was unknown.  
“Hello, Teddy? Earth to Teddy!” Scorpius said, waving a hand in front of Teddy’s face.  
“Wow, must have been some girl to have left you spacing out,” Albus said. “Who was she?” Albus looked curious. Teddy was almost sure Albus didn’t know her, it was like Diana always wore an invisibility cloak.  
“I didn’t snog anyone I’ll have you know,” all three of them looked at him in disbelief. “Calm down, I'm not dead, I just met a girl not dying to date out me.”

James patted Teddy’s shoulder in a comforting way, he slowly looked up and met Teddy’s eyes and said: “That, my friend, is a rejection.” Teddy playfully punched James’ arm. “But still, Ted’ I want to know who the delightful girl is.” Teddy sensed a trace of mockery in his voice.  
“She got offended when I said I didn’t recognize her when she’d been there in this school for two years,” The other three still staring at Teddy waiting for an answer. “Her name is Diana Sky.”  
Albus and Scorpius' mouths hanging open. They gave a glance at each other concerned. Teddy and James looked at them in wonder, what exactly are they thinking about?  
“ Average height, brown hair, and eyes, Hufflepuff?” Scorpius questioned.  
“ Yeah, that’s her!” Teddy exclaimed. “You guys know her?”

SLAM!

Just then the door was slammed wide open to unveil Diana in all her glory. With a blank face. She allowed her eyes to drift from Scorpius to Albus, then to James. Her eyes grew as she noticed the blue-haired metamorphic boy.  
“You wanted to meet with me, Albus?” she questioned. “I didn’t know he would be here.” Her eyes glaring at Teddy. Teddy looked at Albus and Scorpius with a look that was of shock. He didn’t know anything that the Gryffindor and Slytherin couple had planned.  
“Glad to see you again Diana.” Scorpius set out a hand to shake. Diana looks surprised, as though she was puzzled by the fact that polite students like Scorpius would ever interact, let alone be friends with Teddy.

“Hey, aren't you Lily’s friend? James wondered out loud. Diana took a piercing glare at James Diana said: “Is that the only thing people know me for?” Diana was as silent as the rest of the room (really quiet) after the remark. “You know what? I don’t even know what I'm doing here! Thanks for wasting my time!” Diana turned to walk away, stomping to show her obvious irritation.  
“Wait, we would like you to help us with a prank please!” Albus blurted out.  
“What?” proclaimed Teddy and Diana. “Why do we need her?” finished Teddy. Again it didn’t occur to Teddy how Diana processed the question. Her face turned red with either pure fury or annoyance, Teddy will never know.  
“Whatever!” Diana said. The female stormed out of the room in a rage.

“Thanks, a lot you guys,” Scorpius said in a bitter voice. “ Do you even know how useful she can be? After seeing Teddy's and James' look of doubt, Scorpius explained: "She's the one who kept the food fight running last week, she knows how to keep wars going!”  
“She helped with pranks with the "Great Prank War" with Lily last year!” Albus continued. “We thought we could use some help defeating Rose and the other girls, so we encouraged her over to help us out with our next prank.” It was obvious that the couple was trying their best to convince the other two what an asset Diana could be.  
“Does she always have to be that short?” James muttered.  
“She’s nice depending on your first impression,” Albus explained. “She okay with me and Scorpius, but she hates you guys.”

“Well, I think she just sits there useless, but still taking credit when it benefits her! Teddy accused.  
“She just never got caught, the time the Great Hall was filled with bubbles wasn’t Merula Sickler, it was Diana, Lil’s told me,” Albus explained.  
“But we overheard Professor McGonagall scolding her saying she heard her voice explaining how everyone’s gonna freak when the professor was about to catch her. Her Scottish accent is impossible to copy!” James said. “She couldn't have copied Merula’s voice!”  
“She has a few things that can be helpful to us, her spotless record, her fourth-year level charms ability, and her skills at deceptions and trickery,” Scorpius stated. “She could be extremely useful to us if we can have her on our team soon.”  
Scorpius soon explained how the “other team” are taking time for themselves, they aren't fighting, but they all needed some alone time. Albus explained how getting the other girls to get on their side will be impossible, but Diana has a chance to be convinced before they “regroup”. Teddy glanced at James and groaned. They both understood that they have to get Diana on their side and that they had to be friendly to her.


	2. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy finds something out about Diana's girlfriend.

Teddy woke up wondering what he would eat that morning, eggs sounded nice or maybe pancakes? He snapped out of his thoughts, looking at a sticky-note stuck onto his drawer beside his bed, it wrote:" Hey, Ted' the upcoming prank we have planned is good, but, we could do better"  
Teddy squinted his eyes properly read the note. He squashed up the small piece of paper and tossed it. It was a note from James, they had been trying, and trying to get on good terms with Diana. They tried flirting, and, well...flirting mostly. Nothing has worked, there has to be something they can do.  
During breakfast, Teddy sat next to James, and across from Albus in the Gryffindor table.  
"No Scorpius?" I inquired.  
"Hanging out with Diana," James replied, rolling his eyes. "I honestly don't know what we're doing wrong!" James said, groaning in frustration.  
"Maybe, try getting to know her instead of flirting," Albus suggested. "I mean she's dating someone, Kathrine Yang, the second year Slytherin." James and Teddy looked at each other in interest.  
"Is this female present, and can you provide a photograph?" James asked.  
"Isha has been obsessing about her all week so she should have a photo, and she's sick today," Albus answered. "Why? Wait...No. No. Don't do that please."  
It was too late, Teddy went to Isha to know what Kathrine looked like, she took some persuading before agreeing. She had honey brown hair and dirt like freckles. He went to an empty hallway and transformed into the girl. He pulled his emergency Slytherin tie Scorpius entrusted to him, and he figured the pants were okay. Since Professor McGonnagal became the Headmaster, she allowed the females and males to choose whether they can wear skirts or pants. Teddy supposed Kathrine would at least own one pair of pants.  
He hurried to the Great Hall entrance, where James was waiting.  
"Just play along with everything that is about to happen, okay? We want to find more about Diana, not ruin her life." James said sternly. "Here she comes, good luck!"  
Teddy felt a tug on his sleeve. "Hey Kathie, are you okay to up and about?" Diana said with a wide grin. "I was kinda suspicious when James told me, but now I know he wasn't lying."  
Merlin, that smile, so Diana was capable of smiling. Diana was believing everything that was told to her. That's good.  
"Breakfast?" I asked in my best imitation of an American accent. Teddy assumed that Kathrine was American, like Diana. Diana snorted.  
"Since when do you have a faked American accent?" Diana laughed.  
"Maybe I faked my accent this whole time," Teddy suggested in his more comfortable British accent. He adjusted his voice into a more feminine voice to try to match Kathrine's voice only with a picture to go by.  
"Your voice is a bit off, are you still sick?" Diana asked.  
"I'm okay," Teddy assured. "So, breakfast or no?"  
"Not hungry, you?" Diana asked. Teddy shook his head. "Since when do you skip breakfast?"  
"I had a snack earlier," Teddy lied. "Do you want to take a walk before class, or do you want to eat?" Teddy tried to change the topic quickly, he could tell she was getting somewhat skeptical. Diana nodded slowly. They walked down the halls of Hogwarts in awkward silence.  
"Um, hey, I sorta want to talk to you about something." Diana stuttered. Teddy was about to reply when a familiar shriek filled his ears, he flinched at the sound.  
"Kath-Kath!" Isha screeched. "You promised to work with me on our group project in the history of magic!" her whining hurt Teddy's ears. He didn't want to leave, he had a mission, and wanted to complete it.  
"Go," Diana said as if sciencing Teddy's hesitance. With a soft smile, she said: " work on your work, I guess."  
"Go to class without me, okay?" Teddy replied, giving Diana a soft pat on the back. She confusingly said: "Well, we don't have any classes together today anyway." There was an uncomfortable silence. her mouth opened in a wide gape and ran off as if she had a sudden realization. Teddy wondered if she found out it wasn't Kathrine she was walking with all morning.  
"What a weirdo, right Kath-Kath?" Said Isha, leading him into a spare, empty classroom. "It's unbelievable that her older sisters are who they are!"  
"Can we work on our project now?" Teddy asked in annoyance, taking a seat on an empty chair.  
"What project, Kath-Kath?" Isha  
Those words hit Teddy hard, he knew what was going on now. This was despicable, why would Kathrine do this. His palms turned clammy, and  
"Diana, she's my girlfriend, not you." Teddy wanted to make sure that his suspicion was right before jumping to conclusions.  
"What?" Isha looked angry. "Everyone knows that you don't actually like Diana, you said it yourself, unless your not her," Isha took a huge gasp,  
"No one likes a snitch," Teddy gulped. He knew there was no way he could lie his way out of this. He carefully walked out of the room still facing Isha, wand withdrawn, to make sure she wouldn't hex him.  
"Same goes to you, snitches get stitches," Isha glared at him. Hopping on a nearby desk she continued, "Diana's oblivious as fuck, I wanna see how long I and Kath-Kath can keep it goin'" She laughed an obnoxious laugh.  
He dashed out of the room. He needed to tell Diana, she deserved to know. Teddy detested Diana, without a doubt, but she deserved to know. He was lost in thought went he ran into a certain redhead.  
"Watch it, Teddy," Rose said. "What's wrong?" she looked at Teddy's eyes which are filled with pity. Rose seemed to have just come back from quidditch, drenching in sweat she placed her hand on his arm in a comforting way.  
"Nothing." Teddy quickly said. Rose led him to an empty bench and sat down beside him. Teddy rested his head on her shoulder. Something Teddy always admired about Rose and all the Weasly children, is that they always know what to do when someone is in the blues. Hugging and linking arms would usually be a sign that two people are in a relationship, but Rose and Teddy grew up together, they were basically like siblings. Unless they kiss you on the lips, you are not in a relationship with any Weasly.


End file.
